Not So Scary Halloween
by Kanata48
Summary: Nozomi had something in mind for Eli on Halloween.


**[Not so scary Halloween]**

 **A/N: For my readers, thank you for reading my fanfiction(s). Readers who commented for my previous oneshots, thank you for your comments and efforts ;_; Totally appreciate it guys ~ (Motivated me a lot with your comments XD)**

 **Honoka: Comments appreciation speech?**

 **Eli: I have some screen time now...**

 **A/N: This is my first NozoEli fanfic. Comments and criticism are welcome ~**

 **Nico: Nico Nico nii ~ Let's start this thing before Nico— I mean the readers gets irritated ~**

I will never step into a haunted house even if you torture me. But Nozomi wanted to try out the haunted house event in our neighbourhood and I could not turn down her request just because I'm scared of a haunted house.

"Erichi...?" I felt someone poking my cheeks as I flinched a little.

I felt someone climbing up my bed before sitting on top of me. Judging by her weight... and that voice, it must be Nozomi. Nozomi? Ah... I'm too tired to even scold her for entering my room without permission again.

"Mou! If you don't wake up, I will..." Nozomi blushed slightly as she pout.

I wonder what will she do to me, maybe teasing her would be a good idea to start off my day. I smirked when I think of Nozomi's blushing face.

Just when Nozomi's lips are above mine, she stopped. That's when I decided to go for it. I quickly grabbed Nozomi's shirt before kissing her gently on her lips. "Good morning, Nozomi ~"

Nozomi's face turned red and she grabbed a pillow which was nearest to her and threw it in my face before I could even react. "Y-you idiot!"

"I thought you wanted to kiss me?" I said as I took the pillow and put it at the side of my bed. Nozomi just pout while she looks at me.

"You like it didn't you?" I smiled slyly while looking at her reaction.

"I love it..." Nozomi mumbled softly. I raise an eyebrow and give her the "what did you just say" face.

"I...I hate—" Before Nozomi could complete her sentence, I lean towards her so that our lips are a few centimetres apart.

"Want to let me shower first, Toujou Nozomi-san?" I asked her while trying not to giggle at her expression.

"I didn't say you could not..." Nozomi blushed while she replied.

"I can't shower while you are sitting on me you know?"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Nozomi quickly get up and let me sit up properly. I quickly made my bed before grabbing the necessary things that I need to shower.

Before going out of my room, I turned to look at Nozomi. "Nozomi, you can have breakfast without me. I will just grab some toast before leaving."

"No way! I will have toast before leaving too." Nozomi insisted and pushed me out of the room.

"What should I do with that girl... She's making things so obvious for some reason." I sighed as I walked into the bathroom.

 **A/N: The following scenes are censored *beep***

The rest of the day passed by quickly. And before I knew it, Nozomi dragged me home to change a new set of clothes before dragging me to a familiar place.

I stared at Nozomi and looked at the large mansion before me. "Isn't this... Maki's house?"

"You are just imagining things, Erichi." She replied quickly but calmly.

"But this is really—"

"You are just imagining things, Erichi."

I sighed and looked at the mansion again. Looks like Maki did a lot of work... Her house now looks like a haunted house.

There were fake spider webs on the gates and windows. Toilet paper was thrown everywhere on the ground with fake blood smeared on it. Pumpkins with creepy faces were lit up with candles and placed at the entrance.

Ah... I saw nine pumpkin with μ's faces carved on it. Everyone are involved now... Looks like I have to go in so that everyone's efforts won't be in vain.

We walked in together and stood in front of the door which has the sign 'Come in and you will be...'

Will be what? I looked closely at the sign and saw some tiny words. It said 'find out at the end of the haunted house!'. Great. Now I have to find out if I will be cursed for life.

I held Nozomi's hand before entering the house with her. "Nozomi? Don't let go okay?" I said as I walked.

"Don't worry Erichi ~ I will protect you." Nozomi said calmly. I can imagine her smiling when she said that. She is definitely enjoying this.

We walked into a room and saw Maki wearing a cute panther costume and homemade panther paws. Honoka was a zombie and Umi was a dead samurai.

They scare us from their hiding place and made a weird pose. I quickly covered my mouth to avoid laughing. I looked at Maki and commented, "Cute panther, Maki. And Honoka... I don't think zombies pose with a smile and a fighto dayo pose."

Honoka gave me a surprised look but stayed at her position. I looked at Umi and said nothing. I thought that she tried the hardest among them.

"Erichi, let's move on ~" Nozomi said and dragged me along again. I just quietly let her pull me into the creepy corridors.

As we went into different rooms, everyone had very weird or not so creepy costumes. Hanayo was a rice bowl with a zombie like expression, Rin was a cat, Kotori was a bird and Nico was a vampire idol?

Well anyway, I was scared by some skeletons falling down from the ceilings and some flickering lights. I jumped and cling onto Nozomi most of the time.

After ten minutes of jumping and being scared of the decorations...and maybe the dark rooms, we finally reached the end of the house which has a backdoor. I reached for the handle and found myself at the garden.

There was a sign saying, 'Congratulations. You will be blessed for life and may you and your partner be happy forever'.

Happy? Partner? Eehh? I looked at Nozomi and laughed awkwardly. "Some kind of mistake?"

Nozomi took a deep breath and faced me. She stretched her arm and held a pink envelope in her hands. She then slightly bowed to hide her face before speaking. "Erichi! I—"

"...Nozomi. Look up." I said calmly without changing the tone of my voice. Nozomi looked up slowly and looked into my eyes.

Ah... She's going to cry.

"Nozomi, ever since I met you, I wanted to say this..." I said and clench my fist. Nozomi waited for me to complete my sentence.

"...I love you." I said softly but loud enough for Nozomi to hear.

"...Huh?" Nozomi was baffled at my words.

"I said I love you! Toujou Nozomi, I love you! Will you go o-out with me? Even though I'm a girl and your—" Before I could finish my embarrassing confession, Nozomi ran towards me in tears and kissed me.

"Yes! Even though you are a girl and my best friend, I will." Nozomi smiled while she shed tears of joy.

"WE DID IT!" I heard Honoka's voice shouting while Maki scolded her for being too loud.

"I can totally hear Honoka from here... They were peeking at us?" I sighed while I held Nozomi's hand.

"Hmm ~ From the beginning." Nozomi said while giggling.

"From the beginning?!" I shouted.

"Eli-chan~! Let's have supper in Maki's room!" Honoka shouted from the window while waving.

"Can't be helped I guess... Coming!" I shouted and waved back.

"Let's have supper, shall we?" I smiled at Nozomi.

 **End.**

 **Eli: Hope you like my embarrassing confession.**

 **Nozomi: Erichi ~ Stop blushing already.**

 **Honoka: Hope you like this, gah! *still in zombie costume***

 **Maki: Gah?**

 **Umi: She's trying to act like a zombie...**


End file.
